Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League – Cosmic Clash
| music = Tim Kelly | studio = Warner Bros. Animation LEGO DC Entertainment | distributor = Warner Home Video | released = | runtime = 78 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League – Cosmic Clash is an animated action comedy film based on the Lego and DC Comics brands, which was released on February 9, 2016 on Digital HD and March 1, 2016 on Blu-ray and DVD.JUSTICE LEAGUE COSMIC CLASH - Nerdist It is the fifth LEGO DC Comics film following Lego Batman: The Movie – DC Super Heroes Unite, Lego DC Comics: Batman Be-Leaguered, Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League and Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom. Some actors from various DC properties reprised their respective roles, including Nolan North as Superman and Khary Payton as Cyborg.First "LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes - Justice League: Cosmic Clash" Trailer Debuts Synopsis The cyborg alien Brainiac goes to Earth, intending to shrink it and add it to his collection of miniature planets. However, when he arrives, the Justice League easily drives him away from the planet. Brainiac then formulates a new plan to obtain Earth, which he puts into action shortly thereafter: when the Justice League members Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Superman attempt to stop him again, he sends each of them to a different time period. Batman and the Flash then construct a time machine (The Cosmic Treadmil), allowing the two to travel throughout time and rescue their teammates. After the two leave , Braniac begins attacking the planet; Cyborg then calls in Supergirl to help him defend the city. Batman and the Flash first travel to the Stone Age, where Wonder Woman has been placed. While the Flash stays behind to power the machine and keep it in the time period that it is in, as the machine is powered by the Flash running on it, Batman goes to rescue Wonder Woman. Shortly afterwards, Batman encounters Vandal Savage and both are captured and taken to a tribe of cave dwellers, which Wonder Woman is revealed to be in charge of. Batman discovers that Wonder Woman lost her memories as a result of her time travel, such that she now believes herself to be the queen of the cave dwellers. Batman then challenges her to fight and in the fight he manages to obtain Wonder Woman's lasso of truth, which he uses to restore her memories. After her memories are restored, she is teleported to the present to stabilize the time stream. Batman then rejoins the Flash and travels to 1741, where Green Lantern has become convinced that he is a deckhand on a pirate ship under control of “Captain Fear”; Batman restores Green Lantern's memories with his power ring, causing Green Lantern to return to the present. Batman and the Flash travel to the future to rescue Superman, but they are attacked by Superman, who is being mind-controlled by a future Braniac. During the attack, Superman partially destroys the treadmill, sending the Flash back to the present. Batman is then saved by a future superhero group called the Resistance. This group helps him evade Superman and travel to the Batcave,where both of them engage in a fight where Batman doesn’t use Kryptonite but uses concentrated yellow sunlight enough to melt down brainiac and power up Superman, restoring his mind and teleporting him to the present, unfortunately leaving Batman behind. In the present, the Justice League (minus Batman) battles Braniac's forces until Braniac, who has finished studying the planet, decides to shrink the planet; he successfully shrinks the planet and places it in a bottle. Batman then arrives from the future with a piece of technology that the Resistance gave him. Cyborg reveals that he has built aerial vehicles for the Justice League, which they use to remove the bottle cap from the inside and escape the bottle. While most of the Justice League battles Braniac, Batman sneaks inside of Braniac's head and reconfigures his shrink ray to turn it into a growth ray; Braniac then accidentally enlarges the Earth and the Justice League to their normal sizes. The Justice League then pacifies and imprisons Braniac, after which its members celebrate their victory. Cast * Troy Baker as Batman * Nolan North as Superman * Grey Griffin as Wonder Woman * Jessica DiCicco as Supergirl * Josh Keaton as Green Lantern * Phil LaMarr as Brainiac * Yuri Lowenthal as Cosmic Boy * Andy Milder as Lightning Lad * Phil Morris as Vandal Savage * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Jason Spisak as Captain Fear * James Arnold Taylor as Flash * Kari Wahlgren as Saturn Girl References External links * Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League - Cosmic Clash at Internet Movie Database Category:2016 direct-to-video films Category:2016 animated films Category:Animated Batman films Category:Animated Flash (comics) films Category:Animated Green Lantern films Category:Animated Justice League films Category:Animated Superman films Category:Animated Wonder Woman films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Sentient toys in fiction Category:Direct-to-video animated films based on DC Comics Category:Superhero comedy films Category:2010s American animated films Category:American films Category:2010s direct-to-video animated superhero films Cosmic Clash Category:2016 films Category:Legion of Super-Heroes in other media Category:Films directed by Rick Morales Category:Animated superhero films